


Brothers

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (most important tag lol), Gen, HQ Siblings Zine, Miscommunication, No Incest, Plans For The Future, Sibling Bonding, they hate each other but they also love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: Osamu was woken up by loud rumbling noises. A quick glance at his phone told him that it was still way too early for him to get up, so he just buried his face in his pillow and sighed. The sounds were familiar to him, but even though they had been living under the same roof all their lives, he'd probably never get used to the fact that there was someone in the room right next to his, who didn't only have the exact same face as him, but also was a fucking moron.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the HQ Siblings Zine called "It Runs In The Family" ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsiblings_zine)). It's a free e-zine, so go ahead and check it and all the other creators' works out [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ToI4Jp2dtSNyw3nm41J_0VzUL4CdBgAY/view)!

Osamu was woken up by loud rumbling noises. A quick glance at his phone told him that it was still way too early for him to get up, so he just buried his face in his pillow and sighed. The sounds were familiar to him, but even though they had been living under the same roof all their lives, he'd probably never get used to the fact that there was someone in the room right next to his, who didn't only have the exact same face as him, but also was a fucking moron.

It didn't take long for his door to fly open without warning. Atsumu stomped in and went straight to his wardrobe without even wishing him a good morning. He kept rummaging around until he found a pair of kneepads and triumphantly held them up in Osamu's direction.

"I'll borrow these, 'kay?" he said cheerfully.

"What if I won't let you?" Osamu grumbled in response.

He was used to these antics, and he wasn't really going to put up a fight since it was early in the morning and he was still half asleep, but letting Atsumu have his way without even a little protest wasn't going to happen either.

"Awww, come on, don't be like that!" Atsumu whined, and even though Osamu's eyes were closed, he could see the pout in his mind's eye, "I can't find my second pair, and if I don't leave in 20 minutes, I'll miss my train!"

Then, Osamu suddenly remembered. It was Monday morning, and Atsumu was up this early because he was going to leave for the national youth training camp in Tokyo.

"Just don't bother me for the rest of the week," Osamu said apathetically.

"You're not gonna say how much you’ll miss me and how jealous you are?" Atsumu asked indignantly.

"No, that'd be a lie," Osamu deadpanned, "As long as I don't have to see you, I'm good."

"Ouch, how could you wound me like this?!" Atsumu feigned to be offended, but when Osamu threw a pillow in his direction, the door was already shut again.

He turned around once more and closed his eyes, dreaming of graduation and life after high school, of finally leaving home and living without his obnoxiously annoying twin brother.

He wondered what it'd feel like to not always be in Atsumu's shadow, to be seen as an individual and not always get lumped together with him. And he wondered if at least some of the girls at university were going to swoon over him, too.

* * *

Four days later, Osamu found himself staring at his phone. The last text he had gotten from Atsumu was from five days ago, and something about it just didn't feel right. Not that he actually considered texting him, but he was interrupted by his mother anyway.

Dinner was oddly quiet and slow. For the first time in a while, there was more than enough food for him, and he was able to eat without being scared that someone else was going to eat everything up and leave nothing for him.

"How's Atsumu doing?" his mother asked in a chit-chat tone of voice to break the tense silence, "Is he enjoying the camp?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Osamu frowned.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "He's your brother. I thought you talk to each other."

Osamu didn't know why he got angry all of a sudden, but something pissed him off tremendously. He wasn't one to lose his temper quickly, and even if he was irritated, he usually just swallowed all the anger and frustration and put on a brave face. This time, he couldn't for some reason.

"He's your son," he snapped at her, "Why don't you talk to him?!"

The moment the words had left his mouth, he already felt ashamed. He didn't really dare to look at his mother, but he saw out of the corner of his eye that she didn't seem to be upset, but mostly surprised and worried.

There was no way he was going to deal with that right now, though, so he just got up from the table, ignored all her questions, went to his room, and let himself fall face first onto his bed.

* * *

They were playing a practice match, so it didn’t really matter that Atsumu absolutely wasn’t at the top of his game, but it was weird that most of his tosses to Osamu had been far off. They had perfected their attacks over the past years, and this kind of mistake usually didn't happen to an excellent setter like Atsumu, especially not multiple times in one day.

The coach hadn’t said anything, and neither had their teammates, meaning that this issue had been entrusted to him, but while they were walking home together in silence, Osamu wasn’t able to work up the courage to address it. Atsumu was unusually quiet, and it was making the atmosphere tense.

"Are you alright?" he eventually asked once they had entered their house.

He had expected an intense reaction, but Atsumu's fierce expression and the way he forcefully threw his jacket on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum before leaving in the direction of his room without saying a single word, was surprising.

Atsumu wasn't one to silently brood over things and usually wouldn’t miss out on an opportunity to complain about stuff that bothered him. It had effectively gotten his point across, though; that no, he wasn't alright, but he also didn't want to talk about it, at least not with his brother.

But they needed to talk.

Osamu knocked on Atsumu's door, and when he didn't get a response, he tried to open it, but it was being held shut from inside, and Atsumu was probably putting all of his strength and body weight against it.

"Come on, let me in!"

"Go away!" Atsumu shouted from inside, so Osamu didn't really have a choice but to open the door by brute force.

When it finally flew open, Atsumu stumbled a few steps backwards. He looked angry and miserable, and before Osamu had even been able to actually enter the room, he was grabbed and shoved away, which resulted in a lot more shoving and fighting until he finally got the upper hand and was able to trap Atsumu against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he asked not exactly sensitively, but he didn't care. Atsumu owed him an explanation.

He was met with more resistance, though. "Don't pretend you care!"

"Of course I care! What are you even talking about?!" Osamu responded indignantly, and when he looked at Atsumu again, he was shocked to see him crying.

The whole situation was utterly frightening. For the first time in nearly 17 years, he had absolutely no idea what was going on. They didn't have some kind of magical sibling bond, he couldn't read Atsumu's mind, and thank god, Atsumu couldn't read his either, and even though at times, he'd very much like his brother to just disappear, they had always been together, and they knew each other inside out.

"When did you get this desperate to get rid of me?!" Atsumu yelled at him, "We've always been close, but now, no matter what I do, you hardly even look at me anymore!"

And suddenly, everything started to make so much sense. A few months ago, everything had still been alright, completely normal. Atsumu had always been a pain in the ass, but ever since Osamu had mentioned that he'd maybe want to attend a different university than him, he had gotten even clingier and more annoying, which had only hardened his resolution to put some distance between them.

"You were scared I'd abandon you," Osamu stated, talking more to himself than to his brother, "All you wanted was attention."

"All I wanted," Atsumu started a sentence interrupted by a piteous sniff, "Was my idiot brother to realise how much he loves my company, so that he won't want to be separated from me!"

Osamu snorted but was secretly relieved that things seemed to already be at least somewhat back to normal, so he loosened his grip around Atsumu's wrists. His cheeks were still slightly flushed, but all in all, he already looked at lot more composed than a few minutes ago.

"Tell me, did I worry for no reason?" Atsumu asked after a moment of silence and and looked sheepishly down at his feet.

"You worried for no reason," Osamu confirmed softly.

"Tell me you don't hate me." he continued.

"I don't hate you."

"I'm the best brother in the world and that you wouldn't wish for anyone else," Atsumu said with a cheeky grin and finally found the confidence to raise his head again, showing the challenging glint in his eyes.

"I wouldn't wish for anyone else," Osamu said firmly and got ready to duck and cover once he met Atsumu's gaze, "But you're a fucking moron."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! Feel free to drop by and talk to me on [Tumblr](http://atsumus.tumblr.com/com), [Twitter](http://twitter.com/eleasofiaa) or [Instagram](http://instagram.com/eleasofiaa).


End file.
